


Oh Well, Oh Well

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [118]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Stress, Teen Pregnancy, Twins, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy deal with their sick babies.One-shot based on the song Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Oh Well, Oh Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

As Steve lay in bed, soreness took over his body. He was exhausted and got as much sleep as he was offered. He heard a muffled voice as his ears adjusted to the sound. His eyes open, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked around until he saw a medium sized figure sitting by the window.

Steve sat up a bit but was struck with pain. The person then lifted their head and got up. "Before careful, babe." He said, his voice becoming clearer. 

"Billy?" 

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"Um, it's ten fifteen." Steve realized he’d been asleep for six hours, he felt like he only slept for twenty minutes. Man four hours of pushing really does you good.

Steve tried sitting up again and was struck with the same soreness in his back end. "Can you help me?" He asked.

Billy nodded and carefully grabbed Steve’s arms, pulling him up and adjusting the bed. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in and brought in two plastic bassinets.

"Our girls are here, baby." Billy said and smiled getting off the bed. He picked one up and carried her to Steve.

Steve took her in his arms and was just taken away by how cute she was. He stared at her with his mouth open agape. Billy then picked up the other one and sat back on the bed in front of him.

"It's time for their feeding so whenever you're ready." The nurse said and walked out of the room.

Steve looked at Billy and saw he was smiling wider than ever. "How are we so lucky to have gotten these two beautiful girls at only seventeen.?"

"I don't know babe, but they're so perfect."

"Yeah, can you help me with the gown babe?" Billy nodded and set the baby back into her bassinet. He came back and untied Steve’s gown, pulling it down a bit. Steve fixed his baby girl and leaned her against his bare chest. He helped her guide her lips until she found his nipple and latched on. "Alright baby girl, try to eat for mommy." Steve felt her start to suckle and knew she was getting her milk. "There you go, pumpkin."

She nursed from him for a few minutes then stopped sucking so he knew she was done. He wiped her mouth then gave her to Billy so he could give him his other baby girl.

Steve did the same thing with her and guided her to his nipple. "Do just like your sister, peanut." She latched on right away and started sucking.

When she was done, Steve wiped her mouth as well and Billy buttoned his gown back up. He handed Steve the other baby so he was now holding his girls.

Billy got his phone out and took a picture of them.

"What do you think we should name them, babe?" Steve asked looking down at both of them. They were wide awake now and looking up at him, confused.

"How about Ava and Charlotte?"

"Those are beautiful, Billy. This one is Ava and this one is Charlotte. Ava Rose Harrington-Hargrove and Charlotte Elizabeth Harrington-Hargrove."

"Perfect." He said and took Charlotte from Steve’s arms.

"Are we gonna be able to do this? I mean we're only seventeen."

"We'll be fine babe. We have our friends and we have each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled and nodded. They held their girls until they got tired and put them to sleep in their bassinets while they got some sleep themselves.

**\---**

Billy and Steve have been home for a few days now with their girls and life's been pretty different. They have two responsibilities now and barely get any sleep. All they do is take care of them which is what they get for getting knocked up at seventeen.

But Steve wouldn't change it for the world because they have two of the best girls in the world as their daughters.

Steve’s belly was still a little swollen and round but it was just baby fat so once he started working out he was sure he'd lose it in no time.

He just finished feeding the girls and put them down for their afternoon nap. Which left him and Billy to clean a little and do what they have to before the girls wake up.

Steve was in charge of the laundry and Billy was in charge of cleaning the kitchen and the bedrooms. It was insane how many times these girls spit up throughout the day. They do it on Billy more than they do it on Steve but it was still gross. Plus in their cribs, oh it was bad.

It was also summer so they don't have to worry about school at least for another two and a half months. Steve was going to be taking online classes while Billy will still attend. That was the deal they made, one of them stays home and one of them goes. Plus, since Steve was breastfeeding, he couldn’t leave his girls with a stranger.

Steve couldn’t wait to stay home with his girls. He knows it'll be hard but still he made this commitment when he got pregnant with them.

He put whatever clothes he needed into the wash then left going into the living room. He sat on the couch and Billy came and sat next to him.

Billy pulled his boyfriend into his lap and started to caress his neck with kisses. Steve smiled and just let him do it. His soft lips, tickled the back of Steve’s neck causing him to giggle like a little girl. "Billy, stop!"

"What?" He laughed. 

Steve rolled his eyes and ran his hand up Billy’s back, under his shirt.

Billy eventually stopped nibbling the skin on Steve’s neck and just let him lounge on him. He turned on the tv and put on a movie and they both dozed off five minutes in.

A baby crying woke them up. They both ran to the girls room and saw they were both awake, crying until their faces were bright red. They picked them up and brought them to the changing table. Steve changed Ava while Billy changed Charlotte.

After, they carried them out into the living room and placed them in their bouncers while Steve cooked them dinner.

Billy helped Steve a bit then set the table for the two of them while keeping an eye on their girls.

They ate their spaghetti and meatballs then Steve cleaned up the mess before heading into the living room. Billy had Ava with him, so Steve picked up Charlotte.

"I'm gonna go feed her, bring Ava back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Steve went into his room and sat on the bed. He held Charlotte in one of my arms while lifting up his shirt and putting her underneath so she could eat. He sighed and checked his phone. He sat there for a few minutes and waited until she was done. Billy came back with Ava and sat next to Steve as he switched them out.

Billy held Charlotte in front of him and admired her beauty. She looked like him and Ava looked like Steve.

"Hi baby girl." He said smiling. She was just a peanut but knew who her daddy was. When Ava was done, Steve took it out from under his shirt and wiped the milk that got onto her chin.

"I think these two need to take a bath." Billy nodded looking between the two of them.

They got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Steve got out their tiny tub from the closet and set it on the counter, filling it with warm water. They took their clothes off and set them in. They started to cry right away but calmed down after a few minutes. They each took a baby cloth and used the baby soap to clean them. By the time they were done, they smelt so good and were nice and clean.

Steve and Billy got diapers on them then he left them with Billy while he got their jammies.

When Steve came back to the room, they were both asleep on his bare chest. He had his hand over them, protecting them. Steve smiled and walked over to him. Billy looked up at him and Steve pressed a kiss against his lips. "I think they love their daddy."

"Probably not as much as I love them and their mommy." Steve’s cheeks grew hot and he kissed him again.

**-Few Months Later-**

"Good girl, one more bite Ava." Steve held the spoon to her mouth and she opened it a bit letting her food touch her tongue. "Mmm." He hummed trying to get her to finish. She finished her food with no problem, Charlotte was the one who never liked to eat anymore. Well, they don't starve her but she always gives them a hard time.

"Come on baby, eat just a little for mommy." She pouted and Steve eventually got her to open her mouth giving her a few spoonfuls then she was done. She hadn’t been feeling well since the night before, Steve just hoped she's okay. He wiped their faces with their bibs and took them out of their highchairs one at a time. He set Ava down on the playmat while he brought Charlotte to their room. He put her down for a nap since she was still feeling a little under the weather. He turned on the baby monitor and walked back out to the living room, joining Ava.

Not even ten minutes later, Charlotte was crying, so Steve went to go check on her and felt she was very warm. "Ooh baby girl, I know you don't feel good honey." She kept crying as he held her close. She had a fever and was probably uncomfortable. He decided to text Billy and asked him to come home. He responded right away and said he was on his way.

Steve gently bounced Charlotte all the way to the living room and she eventually calmed down, resting her head on his chest. While she was quiet, he made sure Ava was okay before he went to go make a phone call.

He called the girls' pediatrician and made an appointment for Charlotte that afternoon, actually in about an hour. So when Billy gets home, he was going to have to leave right away.

Steve packed the diaper bag with one hand while still holding Charlotte and kept switching her from arm to arm until he was done. He got her jacket and shoes on then placed her into the carseat. She began to whine and it broke his heart. "I know baby girl, mommy's going to take you to get better." 

Billy walked through the door and Steve picked up her carseat. 

"Hi babe." Steve greeted him with a kiss and Billy looked down at Charlotte. "I have to go, I'm taking her to the doctor's. Ava's on her playmat she just ate so she should be good."

"Okay." Billy waved to them and went into the living room as Steve walked down the hall to the elevator.

Charlotte was still whining a bit so he gave her her bobo to keep her quiet.

He got her secured in the car then got in myself before driving out of the lot.

**\---**

"She just has a simple cold. Has she been coughing?"

"She just started in the car on the way here. Her nose has been running a lot too."

"Yeah, it's been going around. Just give her some children's tylenol and she should be feeling better in a few days. The fever should wear off by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. I hope you feel better Charlotte." She said smiling at Steve’s daughter who was sucking on her bobo. He smiled at how her big blue eyes were staring at the doctor.

Steve grabbed the handle to her carseat and left the office. He stopped by the local market and picked up the medicine as well as some more things for the house before returning to the car and driving home.

When he walked through the door, Billy was walking around with Ava on his hip. "Hey, how was her appointment?"

"Good, she has a small cold. So she said to give her some children's tylenol and that should help. I'm gonna give it to her now then put her down for another nap. Poor baby." Steve said and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s cheek. Billy frowned and continued to walk around with Ava.

Steve carried Charlotte to his room and took her out of the carseat. He took off her jacket and shoes, changing her into her jammies and gave her the medicine as well as a bottle to make her sleepy.

He rocked her in his arms until she was asleep, then carefully placed her in her crib and covered her with her blanket. "Sleep well, my love bug." He whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. He then walked out of the room and grabbed the baby monitor.

Steve went back out into the living room to find Ava on Billy’s lap giggling while he made funny faces at her. He sat next to them and rested his head on Billy’s shoulder.

"Give mommy a kiss." Steve urged, picking her up and walking her over to his lips. Unfortunately her mouth was open so her spit got onto his nose. "Thank you baby girl." He smiled, taking her from his hands.

"Can daddy give mommy a kiss?" Billy hummed and leaned over, pecking Steve’s lips. They both smiled then turned to kiss Ava. She erupted in a fit of loud giggles as they continued to do it to her until they stopped and laughed themselves.

**-Later-**

"Babe, I think Ava's getting a fever too. She's warm." Steve carried her into their room where Billy was laying on the bed next to Charlotte. He frowned and held out his arms for her.

"Go see daddy." She made a little whine but was quiet when she was with her dad.

"I'm gonna go get the medicine so that it doesn't get worse."

"Okay." Steve walked out and went to the kitchen grabbing the small bottle. He brought it back to their room and gave Ava some before going back and making the girls a bottle.

When he returned, Billy had both girls in his lap holding them by their chunky little thighs.

Steve took Charlotte into his lap and fed her the bottle while Billy fed Ava. By the time they were finished, they were both asleep. Steve and Billy left them in bed while they placed the bottles on the bedside table.

He and Billy both changed out of their clothes and into sweats before getting into bed with their girls. Billy turned off the lights and wrapped his arm around his babies.

Steve knew he wasn't to get much sleep since his babies were sick. They were going to be up all night, he can just tell.

**12:46AM**

"Okay, baby girl. Shh, shh, shhh." Steve bounced Charlotte in the living room trying to settle her down. Poor baby still had her fever and was miserable. She let out little whines here and there then would cry a bit. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay sweetheart mommy's here." He kissed her back as she was lying on his shoulder. Little pecks over and over again on her soft head.

She lifted her head up and looked at him through her big teary eyes.

He smiled and kissed her nose. He then lay down on the couch and lay her on top of his chest before covering them up with the blanket.

He continues to rub her back and tries to get her to sleep.He sighs and closes his eyes, falling asleep to her soft snores.

**\---**

Billy stayed home from school for the rest of the week to help Steve take care of the girls and make sure they get better.

They were actually doing a lot better now and were in a much better mood than they were a few days ago.

Billy’s been catching up on the work he's missed so that he doesn't need the extra weight on his shoulders when he goes back to school on monday. Steve, however, was almost done with everything and was very close to being able to graduate. Two more essays then he passes.

Ava and Charlotte were both on their playmat while Steve and Billy were on the couch, watching tv.

Steve was cuddled deep into his side with his arm around him. 

"You wanna know something babe?" Billy asks.

"What's that?" Steve looks over at him and he shrugs.

"I'm glad we decided to keep the babies and we didn't give them up for adoption because now that they're in my life, I can't picture it any different. This is it, this is what I've wanted, this is what we have. Our girls. I mean look at them. How could you not just fall in with their giant blue eyes and their adorable smiles that just warm your heart?"

"Wow, I didn't know this whole thing meant that much to you."

"It does. My girls are my world. They're my pride and joy. I love them so much." Billy says and gets up grabbing them, placing them on his hips.

Billy handed Ava to Steve while he held Charlotte.

Steve kissed her cheek and watched her face light up. "You're right, they're so perfect. I love you, Billy."

"I love you too, Stevie."

**-Graduation Day-**

Steve, Billy, and their friends all walked across the stage and received their diplomas. They did it, they actually graduated.

Their girls were in the crowd with Joyce since she offered to take them during the ceremony. They were already a year old, time flew for them.

Steve ran to Billy and jumped in his arms, he pulled him in for a kiss and just let all his excitement pour into him.

They walked to the back of the auditorium, trying to find the rest of their friends.

Once he spotted Hopper, they approached them and picked up their girls who were holding onto Joyce’s

"My babies. Oh my goodness." Steve squeezed them to his chest and kissed their cheeks. They left the building and went outside.

Steve wishes their families were a part of this, but it's okay because they have their friends, and their families who have shown them nothing but their love and support.

"I want a picture of the four of you." Joyce said, grabbing her disposable camera. Steve and Billy stood next to each other and had their girls on their hips. They smiled and waited for her to press the button.

"Perfect."

Billy yanks Steve’s gown and brings him close, kissing him again.

"No more babies!" Dustin said separating them. They all burst out laughing then walked to the car as the sun began to set. 


End file.
